


Spideytorch Week

by Dragonfire13



Category: Fantastic Four, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Family, M/M, Secret Identity, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 15-21, 2016<br/>Day 1: Identity<br/>Day 2: Family<br/>Day 3: Alternate Universe<br/>Day 4: Kissing<br/>Day 5: Space<br/>Day 6: Tropes<br/>Day 7: Free Day<br/>Just gonna post this early so I don't forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting this early mostly so that I don't forget!  
> Also so other people know about it and can join in!:)

**February 15-21, 2016**

  * _Day 1: Identity_  - Secret identities, double identities, identity confusion - give us that identity porn, or ruminate on what the differences in their superhero statuses means for them. 
  * _Day 2: Family_ -  “Because that’s what you are to me.” Found families, when they first started to think of each other as family, how they fit together in the future or into each other’s existing families - Peter and the FF? Johnny and Aunt May? - or get domestic. 
  * _Day 3: Alternate Universe_  - Regency, westerns, fairy tales, rock stars, coffeeshops and high schools, forks in the road or fusions with another fandom, etc - or play around with one of Marvel’s canon [alternate](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Spider-Man)[universes](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Human_Torch).
  * _Day 4: Kissing_  - First kisses, kiss offs, one kiss, two kiss, red kiss, blue kiss. Anything goes, as long as those lips are locked.
  * _Day 5: Space_  - Space travel, aliens, stars, other planets - or physical space, the spaces between them or lack thereof.
  * _Day 6: Tropes!_  - Undercover as a couple, wingfic, soulbonds, amnesia, apocalypse fic, sex pollen, Everyone Thinks They’re Dating, time travel - so basically your average Marvel fare. Nothing is too idtastic!
  * _Day 7: Free Day_  - participant’s choice! Go wild and have fun! If you missed the deadline on any other day, you can post entries for previous themes on Sunday.




	2. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Identity - Secret identities, double identities, identity confusion - give us that identity porn, or ruminate on what the differences in their superhero statuses means for them.

"Look Webhead all I'm saying is that you need to be more careful when you fight villains, hang out in dark alleys, and whatever. Your going to get Peter hurt, and I can't have that." Johnny said as he floated alongside Spider-man who was upside down hanging on a web. Spider-man blinked under his mask slowly before nodding and saying "Okay...?" the confusion in his voice was a little overwhelming, but Johnny didn't seem to notice it. "Why are you worrying about him? His a smart kid." Spider-man said after a moment.

"Exactly! Do you know how many people will go after him! His a cute, little  _nerd_ who can't keep out of  _trouble_! And your not helping!" Johnny was practically yelling now while throwing his arms out wildly. Spider-man stayed quite for a moment before saying "How is he following me,  _my_ fault. It's not like I asked him to follow me around taking pictures."

"Well you know his going to do it why can't you be more careful!? And oh I don't know how about fighting people that don't have big guns, metal arms, fucking pumpkin bombs, and people  _made_ of sand or water."

"Oh like I can just ask my villains oh so nicely to stop attacking me out of the blue, robbing banks, and doing whatever else just because of one person. What's it to you anyways? Your acting like you have a crush or something on this kid." Peter felt his eyes go wide behind his mask as he saw the flames around Johnny's cheeks change color and burn hotter, while he turned his face away arms crossed. "Shut up! And this isn't about  _that_! This is about the fact that you keep putting Peter in danger every day and that needs to stop! Or at least you need to make sure his  _safe._ Do you know how many bruises and scratches I've seen on Peter!? His to-to-to ugh! I don't know, but his going to get hurt even worse then he has been and I can't let that happen."

"...Johnny I try to keep him safe as much as I can, but it's not like I can control him,  _or_ my villains. If you want to keep him safe so bad why don't you try to take the villains and other things down before he can get hurt."  _Shut up Parker, shut up!_ Peter thought seconds later but already knew it was to late as Johnny seemed to perk up at that idea or had one of his own. "You know what's better then that? Protecting Peter by myself, by having him with me at all time!"

"Uh Torch that is a  _really_ bad idea... And your already gone. Why do I even bother anymore?.... Oh... Well son of a lizard." Peter found himself saying and face palming upside down, as he realized that this meant that Johnny was going to keep Peter Parker with him at all times, which meant that Spider-man couldn't do his job, and he had to not only find ways to ditch Johnny, but also keep his identity what's the word? Oh yeah a  _ **secret**_. "Did I do something in a past life to deserve this? I mean really, did I like kill a guy, step on to many bugs?, kick a cat?, or something?" Peter asked himself as he twisted around and started to climb up his webbing to go home, and make plans on how to avoid Johnny Storm.... Spider-man may be seen more then Peter Parker for awhile.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Family - “Because that’s what you are to me.” Found families, when they first started to think of each other as family, how they fit together in the future or into each other’s existing families - Peter and the FF? Johnny and Aunt May? - or get domestic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it!:D

Kaine Parker aka the Scarlet Spider sat legs dangling over the side of the building in his least favorite place on Earth, New York City. He glanced up as he heard the familiar sound of webbing hitting a building and the sound of someone swinging before glancing over and seeing Spider-man landing besides him. Peter turned around before dropping besides Kaine and pulling up the bottom of his mask. "What's the emergency that you had to call me all the way from Texas to get me here? You look fine." Kaine asked and noted as his eyes did a quick up and down run of Peter.

"Well, it's not an 'emergency' per say." Peter said doing bunny ears with his fingers at the word emergency.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means I may or may not have told my boyfriend I have a brother and he wants to meet you." Peter said while grinning at him before saying "Also may not want to swear, since a couple others want to meet you to."

"Why the fuck would you tell people about me?"

"Because your  _family_ , Kaine. It's the better question why  _wouldn't_ I tell them about you?"

"Well I've tried to kill you a handful of times, and made your life hell for a bit."

"That's in the past, now come on. I may or may not have already told them that you were in New York and were just waiting for me to come pick you up." Peter can't help the grin that comes on his face as he. "Your not going to leave me alone unless I come are you?"

"You know me so well Kaine."

"Lets just get this over with." Peter laughed before pulling his mask down then jumping off the building and shooting a web out. Peter heard Kaine sigh then follow behind him, easily keeping up with him, neither noticing people looking up and taking videos of Scarlet Spider. 

* * *

Landing on the baxter building roof, Peter led the way to the door and opened it. Once inside with the door fully closed Peter tugged his mask off and shook out his hair, before turning to look at Kaine and saying "You can keep your mask on if you want, they won't mind."

"They know who you are?"

"Well... Yeah. They're like family, and I know they won't tell anyone my secret identity or yours if you decide to trust them, but I'm just going to tell them that your the Scarlet Spider, not your actual name." 

"Hmm." Kaine answered and followed Peter into the elevator that took them down two levels. Pulling Kaine along, Peter entered the living room just in time to feel his spidey sense go off. Peter twisted around and tackled Kaine to the ground seconds before a fireball went right were the two had been standing. "Johnny!" Peter yelled as he climbed to his feet and stormed into the room leaving Kaine behind to start yelling at said person.

Kaine climbed to his feet for a moment, and slowly walked into the room, noticing the man that seemed to be made of rocks, the man that was stretched half way across the room talking to two small children, the blonde woman who was also talking to the children, and then the man standing besides Peter who was arguing back to Peter. Kaine walked in on silent footsteps and came up behind the Human Torch, who was saying "It's not like I  _knew_ you were there! I was aiming at Ben!"

"You need to get a better fucking aim then." Kaine snapped and watched as Johnny jumped before swinging around and looking up at Kaine, while the other Fantastic Four members looked towards them, pausing in surprise as they stared at Scarlet quickly noticing the spider on his back. "Scarlet! What did I say about cursing?" Peter asked, before pushing Johnny back a bit and sliding over next to Kaine. "Guys this is my...  _younger_ brother Scarlet Spider... His also my 'evil' clone." Peter did bunny ears with his fingers at the word evil.

"It's nice to meet you Scarlet, I'm Sue, this is my husband Reed, our children Valeria and Franklin. And this lovable man is Ben, and my younger brother Johnny is standing close to you." Kaine nodded a hello, towards them before glancing at Peter who nudged his arm gently and gave him a soft smile. Franklin suddenly shot over grabbing onto Kaine's hand and saying "Are your powers the same as Uncle Peter's? Can you climb walls? Do you swing on a web?" More questions followed as Franklin tugged Kaine over towards were Val was standing, ignoring the way that Kaine turned to look at Peter asking a silent 'help'. Peter just waved him and turned to look back towards Johnny.

* * *

 

"Seriously Peter, why are you dating him?" Kaine asked as he swung through the air alongside Spider-man. Peter let out a soft laugh before flipping through the air and landing on a near by building that was close to his apartment building. "He makes me laugh Kaine. He makes me smile, I don't feel down and I can't feel the guilt that tears at me when his around."

"..Does he make you happy?" Kaine asked after a couple seconds of silence. "Because if he doesn't I will  _gladly_ rip his face off, kill him, and hide the body where no one will ever found it."

Peter couldn't help the laugh that left him and said "Yeah, he makes me happy, really happy, happier then I've been in awhile. Also his an amazing space heater during the winter."

"Then I won't kill or harm him.... For now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know Kaine's character THAT well, but eh right?


	4. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Alternate Universe - Regency, westerns, fairy tales, rock stars, coffeeshops and high schools, forks in the road or fusions with another fandom, etc - or play around with one of Marvel’s canon alternateuniverses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the real 1-shot that I had going isn't close to being done... SO we're going with plan C and plan B will be up at a later date.
> 
> No one needs to know what Plan A was.

"Why'd we become criminals?" Johnny asked from where he lay watching the news that was talking about the Spider and the Flame.

"Because we hate working and we love money." Peter answered from were he was stripping out of his spider costume, four bags of cash sitting on the table near him.

"Right, right." Johnny said remembering that, that was the reason. "Web Head we can count the money later, come watch the news with me." Johnny said while throwing a random piece of paper crunched into a ball. It gently hit Peter's chest as he turned to look at Johnny as he opened the first duffle bag. He paused though before zipping it up and walking towards Johnny tossing his Spider mask off the white lenses reflecting the light. Dropping himself onto Johnny, Peter looked towards the TV head on Johnny's chest practically purring when warm fingers started to run through his hair and down his neck. "What are they talking about now?"

"Oh the usual, how we're amazing. The police can't catch us, blah, blah, blah." Johnny answered and raised his body temperature slightly. Peter hummed as his eyes started to slowly drop. They snapped back open though as Johnny jolted in surprise and grabbed the remote turning the volume up.

"I have just gotten word that not only will the FBI be looking into the criminals the Fanstatics, the Avengers, and SHIELD will also be helping to capture them, and hopeful return everything they've stolen." the news later said on the screen, quickly going into detail of which Avengers would be helping, before she moved onto other news.

"We're screwed." Johnny stated.

"No we're not. We have enough money to live off that we'll never have to work again. So instead of finishing off the last banks between here and California, we'll just take a hard left and go down through Texas into Mexico and live there. Or we can go to Paris, England, anywhere you want." Peter told Johnny, before grabbing the remote and muting the TV.


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Kissing - First kisses, kiss offs, one kiss, two kiss, red kiss, blue kiss. Anything goes, as long as those lips are locked.

 Their first kiss didn't  _really_ count, considering that it was when Spider-man was doing CPR on Johnny who had been drowned by Hydro-man. It also didn't  _really_ count, since Johnny had no knowledge of it, or the fact that while Spider-man was doing CPR, he was half in tears, or that Peter had almost crushed him in a hug when Johnny had started coughing up water before giving him to the paramedics and leaving. If Peter kept checking up on Johnny during the next night, no one needed to know.

Technically their second kiss didn't  _really_ count either, since Johnny had tripped and fell onto Peter and crashed their lips together. Johnny would never tell anyone this but he almost set himself on fire from the shock electricity that went into him from Peter. Johnny could feel Peter's fingers grab his shirt, they tangled in tightly before Peter's back was hitting the floor. They stayed like that for a moment Peter laying flat on his back, fingers digging into the front of Johnny's shirt, legs seperated just slightly enough for one of Johnny's legs to get between them. The other on the side of Peter's left leg, with one arm braced on the ground, gripping the soft carpet, while the other had somehow wrapped around Peter's back. 

Both boys stayed like that for what felt like hours. Their at some point daring the fall had closed. Johnny could feel his heart throbbing inside, alongside the fire inside him pulsing with each beat his heart gave. A yearning thirst built up inaide Johnny and he found his tongue slipping between his teeth and lips and licking across Peter's lips. Brown and blue eyes shot open at the same time. They stared not even long enough for another heartbeat before Peter was shoving Johnny off of him, and Johnny was gone flaring, arms out backwards onto his feet.

"Johnny... Johnny!" Peter suddenly yelled panic in his voice as he saw that 'smoke' was coming out around Johnny and small flames had started up at his feet. Johnny stared at him for a moment before following Peter's eyes and starting to stomp down on the flames, ending them. "I-I uh I gotta go!" Peter said before turning and running out of Johnny's room, leaving said person alone. Bringing a hand up Johnny pressed a finger against his lips before flames shot up around him as he yelled "Arg!" and de-flamed before dropping onto his bed, silently dying inside even if he really enjoyed it.

Half a city away Spider-man stopped on the roof of a building face red, mask pulled up to his nose and breathing in the New York air. Peter slowly bit his lip and felt his fingers twitch as he remembered the heat of Johnny's body so close to his own. Johnny's lips on his that felt like a wave of fire, that wasn't painful like one would think, instead it felt amazing like a silent heaven that you just wanted to melt into. A heaven you never wanted to 'leave'. Peter shook his head, pulled his mask down and jumped. Swinging up he went to find someone a robber a villain, he didn't mind which tonight, as his face started to flush once more and he knew it was going to be awhile to get that out of his mind.

* * *

Their third kiss was technically a _real_ kiss, because well at least one of them meant for it to happen. After three months of awkward team ups between the two, three months of barley talking, then three _more_ months of kinda hanging out, but kinda not, before it was back to normal... Mostly. Peter had come to understand he had a crush on Johnny Storm the Human Torch aka the very straight person, who only likes 'girls' unless you count those aliens were no one could tell if they were male or female.

It had happened after a bad supervillain fight and Johnny had almost died (again). He had almost been choked to death by Doc Ock, and had the large purple and blue bruises around his neck to prove it. "Tha-" Johnny began before coughing, taking a drink of the water Peter had gotten him and clearing his throat started again saying "that hurt more then it usually does." Peter stayed silent his eyes watching Johnny's every move. Reaching up Peter slowly pulled his mask up to his nose, and took a slow breath before reaching out with hand to grab Johnny's suit. Johnny jerked in surprise and began saying "Whoa Web-head what are you doi-!" he didn't get to finish as lips pressed against his. Johnny felt his body stiffen for a moment before a hand was grabbing him starting to pull him closer, but stopped after barley a second had passed. The lips started to pull away and Johnny felt something in him snap, as he shot forward grabbing Peter and pulling him closer small flames erupting out of his back.

This kiss unlike the last one when Johnny had barley known what was going on felt like he didn't want to say electricity no.  _No it, it_ Johnny tried to think of the right words before gently starting to bite down on Peter's lower lip slowly and deepening the kiss even more. Hands wrapped around his neck bringing Johnny down as Peter started to lean backwards.  _It's like a_   ** _wildfire_** Johnny thought, as he pushed Peter down, separating for a moment air gathering back into their lungs. Johnny couldn't see Peter's eyes and he found that he hated that, before the arms around his neck tightened just enough to pull Johnny back onto Peter's lips.

Peter's back hit the rooftop, legs sprawling out enough for Johnny to get his left leg between Peter's two, his right going on the outside but pressing close to Peter's thigh. Johnny's left hand grabbed onto Peter's hips, the other gripping the rooftop to help hold himself up. Seconds passed before Peter bucked under him twisting around and managing to break their mouths apart saying "John-Johnny!" Johnny couldn't help the grin that came to him and went to say something, but Peter beat him by saying "Stop! Damn it that  _hurts_!"

"What are you talking about?" Johnny said confused then for the first time felt the heat going around his body, before hands slammed into his chest throwing him across the rooftop. His forgotten water bottle was grabbed, opened and dumped onto Peter's hip, which now had a nice hand shaped burnt into the spandex, with a small burn starting under the spandex. "Shit, Peter you okay?" Johnny asked as he got to his feet and ran back over to Peter guilt at burning him went into him. He hadn't lost control of his powers since like  _ever_. "Yeah, I'm fine." Peter said while waving a hand over his hip trying to ignore the stinging pain that was coming from it. "I needed a new suit anyways. This one I'll try to make fire proof."

"Fuck, I don't know what happened, I mean I haven't lost control in so  _long_. I didn't even notice that I was setting myself on fire, and then I burned you because you kissed me.... Why did you kiss me!? I mean yeah it was pretty awesome, and no ignore what I just said! Why did you kiss me-!" Johnny's rant is cut off by a hand digging into his hair yanking his head down into another kiss, this one soft, kind, gentle. Well as gentle as getting your hair yanked can be.

Johnny was released seconds later, and went to say something again, but found his mouth covered by a gloved hand. "Shhh. Listen" Peter began slowly and waited for Johnny to give a small nod of go ahead "I kissed you one because I realized when you almost  _died_ (again), I wanted to kiss you, and err well uh I um.." Peter trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before saying "ANYWAYS we can work on the whole burning-me-when-kissing thing."

"Wait we're going to work on the burning thing?"

"Yeah. Do you really think one small burn will stop me Storm? I've been running head first into burning buildings before you became a hero and have gotten worse burns then I care to admit." Peter told him while pulling his mask down and started walking backwards."I've got to get back home, but I'll see you later Torch Head." Turning Peter moved to jump off the building before remembering the damage to his new suit. "Oh hey one more thing, Torch." Peter called gaining Johnny's attention once more. Peter's head turned and Johnny could feel an icy glare pointed at him. "Burn my suit again, and you  _will_ be in trouble."

With that being said Peter turned and jumped off the roof, his webbing shooting out before he was gone swinging away. "Wait! Don't I get a kiss good-bye!?" Johnny didn't get an answer back and mumbled a soft "Remember to ask Reed for a fire proof Spidey suit... Though seeing what he would do to me  _could_ be fun... Okay see what Pete will do first  _then_ get a fire proof Spider-man suit."


	6. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Space - Space travel, aliens, stars, other planets - or physical space, the spaces between them or lack thereof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I trying to get all these uploaded because I still don't have two done?... Nope. Not at all...(sarcasm)

It was common fact to some superheroes that Johnny Storm aka the Human Torch  _hated_ water. He could do just fine with a shower, because he could get dry in a couple minutes. The rain or  _ocean_ on the other hand? Nope. He was perfectly fine with never going in them and staying home curled in a blanket, or better yet holding Peter and not allowing the bug to leave until the storm was over. So of course he has to wonder how did this happen.

He alongside the other Fantastic Four members were under water and going deeper and deeper with every passing minute. Johnny was doing his best not to panic as he pressed back into his seat, hands digging into the leather. There was so much water, and this submarine that Reed had made could  _flood_ and he would get wet, and oh god there wasn't enough space! He felt his breath start to quicken as panic set in, and tried to focus on his sister's, Reed's or hell even Ben's voice, but found that he couldn't. He hand shook as he dug his phone out of his pocket and prayed for a signal only to find that surprisingly he didn't have a signal.

_Okay think Storm, think!_ Johnny thought  _Sue won't let you get wet, she'll keep the water away and-and ohsfnsjsf why is this thing so **small**!?_  Digging into his other pocket Johnny brought out a comm that had a small red and blue spider painted on the side. Peter had made them months ago saying encase the other needed help to call, and well this counted right? "Please work, please work." Johnny mumbled as he hit the on button and placed it into his ear.

Silence for a moment and Johnny had the thought that it didn't work until Peter's voice rung through saying **" _This is Spidey what's up Torch?_ "**

_Oh thank god it worked_. Johnny thought and said out loud before saying "What are you doing right now?"

_"Well it's not getting naked if that's what your thinking_." Johnny felt his face start to redden as he was hit with a memory of one of their sleepovers were he walked into the bathroom forgetting that Peter was getting a quick shower and found himself staring at a very naked, very red faced Peter. Who also has a very good throwing arm if the bottle of shampoo that smashed into his chest had anything to say about it. Laughter rang over the comm before  _"I'm kidding Torch Head, I'm fighting Doc Ock."_

"Oh uh cool, cool."

_" **... Johnny are you okay? I mean no jokes, no puns, no**  anything. **Are you**_ **_sick?"_**

"What? No, I'm fine totally fine."

**_"Right and I'm a monkey's uncle."_ **

"It's just uhh Reed made this new submarine and wanted to get some data or something from underwater and I was dragged along. Please come get me."

_" **But they know you hate water right? It's like one of the worst things to you besides your car getting wrecked and my driving."**_

"Nothing can be worse then your driving."

_" **I"m getting better! I didn't hit a stop sign** or **a mailbox last time!"**_

"I took you to a racetrack their was nothing for you to hit!"

**_"I could have hit a fence or a- Ow! Hey watch were you put those claws!"_ ** Peter yelled before going silent and Johnny could hear explosions before he heard  ** _"Okay one he is_** _not_ ** _my boyfriend, two I'm a little offend that you think that Oak and three have a nice nap!"_** A loud thud echoed into the comm before Johnny could hear the thwip of webbing then Peter's voice once more spoke saying  ** _"Finally some privacy I mean really I just can't find some these days. So anyways how'd they get you into the submarine anyways?"_**

"Reed designed it to look like a plane and be able to fly and everything, while also being able to go underwater. I at the time didn't know this and thought it was just another jet, so I climbed aboard and everything when they said they were going somewhere. They didn't tell me it was underwater until we were over the ocean and slowly sinking into the water! I'm going to get wet, and die, and this thing is to small, theirs not enough room to light myself on fire!"

**_"Johnny you need to breath okay? Now breath in slowly and let it out after a count of three."_** Johnny found himself listening and doing as Peter said before hearing him say  _ **"Good, now do you trust me?"**_

"Of course."

**_"Do you trust Sue?"_ **

"She's my sister of course I trust her!"

**_"What about Reed and Ben? Do trust them?"_ **

"..Yeah?"

**_"Then trust them to not let you get wet, and trust me that I'll see you tonight, and you'll be dry and this will just be like a bad nightmare."_ **

"Okay, I'll just uh take a nap... Can you keep talking though?"

**_"Yeah, yeah sure... Hmm okay so since I'm going to take a guess that you don't care what I say, so lets start when I got up this_ morning...." ** Johnny couldn't help the smile that came with listening to Peter's soft voice as he talked on and on about his day, slowly drifting Johnny to sleep. 

* * *

Peter looked up from were he sat watching TV in Johhny's room, his head tilted just slightly as the door opens with a whoosh and Johnny walks in. "How'd the research go?"

"I. Got.  _Wet!"_ Johnny hissed before disappearing it his bathroom with some clothes and walking back out to drop onto his bed alongside Peter and mumbled "You said they wouldn't let me get wet!"

"Yeah... Probably should have said they'll try not to let you get wet."

"Ugh." Johnny answered as he fell face first onto the bed, before rolling and curling his body around Peter's warming up his body to dry the last of him and to also help warm Peter up. The dumb bug was always cold, and never thought about asking for help dealing with it. Johnny had already asked Reed to make Peter a fireproof suit, and had gotten him to put in small heaters around the suit. Peter leaned against Johnny silently thanking him for the fact that he was a space heater. "So I heard you telling one of your villains that I'm not your boyfriend." Peter smiled as he twisted around to look at Johnny and let out a soft laugh. "It's not funny Web Head." Johnny said a pout on his lips as he rolled away from Peter.

Peter moved quickly using all his spider speed to grab and pin Johnny to the bed, while gently sitting on the other male's chest. "Your right Johnny it's not funny, but you see" leaning forward so their lips were close enough that when Peter talked Johnny could feel it on his lips "your not Spider-man's boyfriend, your Peter Parker's and I hope everyone knows that." 


End file.
